


Leobin Verse: Cuteness Rankings

by kreecherkai



Series: Leobin Verse [6]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, leobin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Leo ranks cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leobin Verse: Cuteness Rankings

Leobin Verse Cuteness Ranking

“I don’t like it.”  
“You look fine.”  
“Really hyung? You think so?”  
“Hm, I mean you probably could have gone shorter on the dress. But I wouldn’t really know.”  
“But then my boxers would show.”  
“Shorter shorts.”  
“This is already gross enough.”  
“…You look cute.”  
“I can’t believe you didn’t follow your concept.”  
“I did.”  
“Well it’s not fair!”  
“Because I don’t have to wear a dress?”  
“No, because you look more adorable than me.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Yes it is hyung! Stop being cute, I’m a maknae, I’m supposed to be cuter than everyone.”   
“No, not everyone.”  
“Oh yeah hyung? Name one guy cuter than me.”  
A pause. “Him.”  
“Hyung! Ilhoonie!” Hongbin ran up to the two chatty friends, big smile on his face. A happy camera guy following behind him. “Hyun we were getting some shots taken but couldn’t find you.”  
Taekwoon nodded with a small smile as Hongbin launched into a story about ‘N hyung’ and ‘Ken hyung’ and how they were both stupid until finally he was called away by a disgruntled stylist who was wielding a brush, threatening to abuse its use to get the hyper boy to calm down.   
“Can I get one of you two together?” The camera man asked shyly, his gaze never straying too far from Illhoon’s legs.  
Taekwoon shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets as Ilhoon threaded his arm through his elbow, resting his wigged head on his shoulder.  
As the cameraman fumbled with his focus Ilhoon whispered to him.  
“I concede, that man is super cute.”  
Taekwoon gave a rare smile, thinking the same exact thing.  
“But I come in second.”  
“Of course you do Hoonie, now knock that cameraman out with your dazzling smile.”


End file.
